The present invention relates to a device for receiving a writing implement which is filled by a writing liquid and has a pressure-equalizing passage formed between a writing insert and a head portion of the writing implement, the device having one or several openings each provided with a collar for mounting one or several wetting members.
When a writing implement has a tubular writing member and a cleaning needle longitudinally guided in the latter, drying must be prevented under all circumstances when the writing liquid is in communication with the outer air, to thereby guarantee an immediate start of the writing process. It is also necessary to maintain the pressure equalizing system of the writing implement in operative condition.
In order to attain these goals it is known to provide a separate sealing cap in a main cap of such a writing implement, the sealing cap accommodating a water impregnated cork member (German Gebrauchemuster No. 1,995,906). In such a construction a writing insert and an outlet of a pressure-equalizing passage is sealed from the outer air and, a zone of wet air is simultaneously generated in the region of a tubular writing member and in the pressure-equalizing passage of the writing implement. Thereby, the writing implement is ready to immediately start the writing process even after a long time of non-use. However, this construction possesses the disadvantage that the writing liquid at the front end of the writing tubular member becomes diluted, by the water, and for this reason the color of writing produced by the writing implement does not immediately have the degree of darkness which it is intended to have. Complete darkness of the ink can be obtained only after repeated making lines on a carrier (e.g. paper) with the writing tip.
It has been further proposed (German Gebrauchemuster No. 7,505,779) to provide in a protective cap a cup member serving to support a further cup-shaped extension against which the tubular writing member sealingly abuts and which simultaneously hermetically closes the outlet of the equalizing system. Since all parts of the writing implement which are in communication with the outer air are sealed, the writing implement is ready to immediately start the writing process. However, in this construction the pressure-equalizing system is rendered ineffective. Thus, pressure - and temperature fluctuations which act upon a container filled by writing liquid, cannot be equalized. A pressure differential which develops when the pressure-equalizing passage is unsealed results in discharging of the writing liquid and soiling of the writing tip.